Forbidden Love
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: But I can't move away from you, It's because you show me this sweet feeling, This Love that I've never felt before / Jika kau masih menginginkanku, aku akan tetap tinggal. Jika kau masih membutuhkanku, aku akan melihatmu dari kejauhan dan berusaha membantumu tanpa kau ketahui :: SasuNaru slight MenmaNaru :: Boys Love/Sho-Ai! Don't Like, so Don't Read. Wanna Read n Review, please?


Sepasang bola mata beririskan permata _sapphire_ jernih memandang aktifitas di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tertarik. Sesekeli senyuman tersungging di bibir _plum_ miliknya membalas sapaan dari orang-orang yang di kenalnya maupun tidak ia kenali.

Sesekali pemuda bersurai pirang ini merapatkan _coat_nya dan membenarkan letak _syal_nya, menghindari udara dingin bulan Desember yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Terlintas pertanyaan di pikirannya mengapa masih banyak orang yang melakukan aktifitas di musim dingin.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan kedai yang telah buka sejak pagi buta, kedai ini memang khusus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk orang-orang yang tidak sempat sarapan di rumah atau terlalu malas untuk membuat sarapan.

Konoha_gakure_. Kota metropolitan yang menjadi titik pusat negara HI. Konoha sendiri merupakan negara pertama terbanyak penduduknya diantara lima negara besar lainnya—meliputi Suna_gakure_, Kumo_gakure_, Kiri_gakure_, dan Iwa_gakure_. Dikarenakan Konoha sendiri merupakan pusat dari perdagangan industri dari negara-negara lain, tidak heran banyak perantau yang berdatangan kemari.

"Pagi, Naruto-kun." Sapa seorang wanita bermata merah ramah dengan senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. "Seperti biasa, eh?"

Pemuda yang disapa—Naruto—menunjukkan cengirannya, sepertinya wanita yang akan menginjak kepala tiga ini sudah tahu kebiasaannya. "Hehe, tolong bungkuskan seperti biasa ya, Kurenai-san. Oh, dan tolong juga, satu porsi _omusubi_ dengan _okaka_ ya."

Kurenai mengangguk mencatat pesanan Naruto, "Aku ulang pesananmu, Naruto-kun. Satu _Morning Breakfast _seperti biasanya, dan satu porsi _omusubi_ dengan _okaka_. Mohon tunggu pesanannya." Kemudian wanita cantik dengan mata _rubby_ itu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto menuju bilik dapur.

Naruto melipat tangannya di atas meja, melihat ke sekeliling kedai yang _notabene_ milik Kurenai dan suaminya—Asuma—dengan senyuman tipis. Melihat cukup banyaknya orang yang memilih sarapan di kedai ini walaupun seudah memasuki pertengahan Desember yang dingin—dan membuat malas—orang untuk keluar di pagi hari, bukan hanya anak sekolahan—yang sekarang tidak ada disini karena libur musim dingin—atau pegawai kantor, bahkan ada satu _spot_ Naruto menangkap satu keluarga memilih sarapan disini.

_Yah_, bagaimana tidak. Kedai milik Asuma dan Kurenai ini terkenal akan makanannya yang memang lezat, disamping itu harganya yang memang bersahabat dengan kantong. Di kedai ini juga, tidak hanya sarapan _khas_ Jepang yang bisa kita dapatkan. Sarapan _a la_ restoran cepat saji yang terkenal dengan harga tinggi_pun_ ada disini.

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara benda di taruh di meja tempat ia duduk. Naruto bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah _ocha_—dari aromanya—panas, dan juga _waffle_. Segelas _ocha_ panas dan sepiring _waffle_ dengan saus apel. "Untuk apa ini, Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai tersenyum pada Naruto. "Belum sarapan lagi kan, Naruto-kun." Wanita cantik ini sangat mengetahui kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu melewatkan sarapan. _Yah_, Kurenai tahu sejak pemuda berparas ayu ini sering datang ketempatnya membelikan sarapan untuk seseorang sejak lima bulan lalu. Naruto lebih memilih mengeluarkan uangnya yang pas-pasan demi membelikan sarapan untuk orang lain, tanpa peduli akan dirinya sendiri. "Sarapan terlebih dulu. Gratis, untuk pelanggan setia kami."

"Kurenai-san—" Naruto berusaha menolak dengan halus. "Maaf, tapi aku harus mengantarkan sarapan dengan segera."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Naruto-kun." Sanggah Kurenai. "Makanlah. Kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu. Setelah habis baru aku akan mengantarkan pesananmu tadi."

Baru dua langkah Kurenai berjalan menjauhi Naruto, wanita berambut hitam itu berbalik menatap Naruto yang juga masih memperhatikannya. "Jika sampai kau tidak memakannya, Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu yang tidak menghargai kami yang telah membuat sarapan untukmu." Kemudian Kurenai benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Naruto memakan sarapan paginya yang—sengaja—Kurenai siapkan untuknya. Selalu. Uzumaki Naruto selalu tidak bisa menolak karena dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain kecewa padanya. Kecewa. Tidak ingin.

.

.

_**Disclaimer**_:

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing**_:

Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love** a.k.a **Shonen-Ai**, _Alternative Universe_, (Maybe) _lill' bit_ Out of Character, typos, etc.

_Please_, **If You Don't Like Boys Love or SasuNaru**, **Don't Read it**!

.

.

.

_**Forbidden Love**_

_What's love?_

_And how do I get love?_

_Sweet but hurt, isn't it?_

_I know my feeling is a forbidden love_

_But I can't move away from you_

_It's because you show me this sweet feeling_

_This Love that I've never felt before_

(Inspired by SasuNaru's Doujinshi; Forbidden Love)

.

.

Ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. _Apartement_ mewah milik sang kekasih hatinya, tempat tinggal seorang yang berharga bagi Naruto.

Baru saja ia ingin menekan tombol kunci kata sandi untuk membuka pintu, ternyata pintu _apartement_ kekasihnya sedikit terbuka, seakan berkata Naruto tidak perlu susah-susah menekan tombol kunci sandi dan bisa langsung masuk kedalam.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafasnya berat. _Lagi-lagi_. Pemuda itu membuka lebar pintu _apartement _yang letaknya di lantai paling atas bangunan megah ini, kemudian menutupnya dengan rapat. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan dan menaruh kantung berisi makanan di atas meja.

_Apartement_ mewah milik kekasihnya ini tampak begitu berantakan. Bantal sofa yang tidak pada tempatnya, beberapa botol _wine_ dan minuman bersoda tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, bungkus rokok, dan juga kemeja yang menggantung di televisi _LED_ 65_inch_.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto memindahkan makanan yang ia beli tadi ke piring yang ia ambil dari rak, dan menatanya di meja makan. Kemudian kakinya melangkah untuk membereskan kekacauan di _apartement_ milik kekasihnya, membereskan meja tamu, gelas kotor, botol _wine_ dan _cola_ yang kosong, terakhir memunguti pakaian kotor sang kekasih dan menaruhnya di mesin cuci. Naruto melakukannya dengan cepat.

Setelah melihat semuanya telah beres dan rapih, pemuda pirang manis ini melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, kamar sang tuan rumah yang merupakan kekasih Naruto. Hari sudah memasuki pukul setengah sembilan dan sang kekasih sama sekali belum membuka matanya.

Naruto menatap miris kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Kemejanya lengkap dengan dasi masih terpasang, sepertinya sang kekasih lupa mengganti pakaian, dan lagi, sepatu yang belum di lepas.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto melepaskan sepatu yang masih menghiasi telapak kaki pemuda yang masih terlelap, melepas beserta kaus kakinya.

Telapak tangan berwarna tan itu mengelus pipi pemuda yang masih terlelap. Menyingkap poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan jari-jarinya menelusuri dengan lembut wajah pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta ini. Mengusap rahang kokoh sang pemuda yang membuatnya terlihat tegas di mata Naruto.

"Sasuke." Mengguncang tubuh pemuda yang masih terlelap dengan lembut. "Sasuke, bangun. Tidak baik membiarkan perut kosong terlalu lama."

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman, terusik tidurnya oleh seseorang, Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Kau. Berisik." Dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Bangunlah, Sasuke." Naruto menatap sang kekasih dengan senyuman, dan berbicara dengan nada ceria. "Aku sudah membelikan sarapan untukmu. Cepat turun ya." Mengusap pipi sang kekasih, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja di dalam kamar. Naruto tidak mau terlalu lama melihat pandangan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya.

_Pandangan mata penolakan_.

.

.

Mata sekelam malam itu memperhatikan Naruto yang menaruh sepiring _Egg Benedict _di hadapannya, dan tidak lupa piring berisikan _Omusubi_ dengan _okaka_ yang akan menjadi sarapannya hari ini. Makanan kesukaannya.

"Makanlah, Sasuke." Naruto mengambil kursi di seberang Sasuke—berhadapan. "Aku membelikan _omusubi_ kali ini, habiskan ya."

Tersenyum. Itu lah yang selalu Sasuke lihat di wajah berparas manis Naruto. Yang selalu pemuda pirang itu tunjukan di hadapannya—bukan, bukan hanya di hadapan Sasuke, namun di hadapan semua orang.

Dalam diam Sasuke menikmati sarapan paginya dan bersikap seperti biasanya—berusaha tidak peduli akan eksistensi Naruto di sekitarnya. Berusaha tidak peduli akan pandangan dari _sapphire_ jernih itu yang menatapnya sendu.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam, tanpa igin memecah keheningan yang selalu tercipta diantara mereka. Bukannya Naruto menikmati keheningan ini, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya.

"Kau merapikan semua ini?" Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, sarapannya telah habis. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk ini, kau tahu?"

Naruto menundukan wajahnya dalam. "Aku tidak betah melihat tempatmu kotor begini. Sungguh tidak terlihat seperti Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto berusaha menatap Sasuke. "Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Sasuke. Kau menjadi kacau hanya karena alkohol."

"Apapun itu aku rasa semua ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Naruto." Nada penuh penekanan dari pemuda raven di hadapannya cukup menohok hati Naruto.

Bukan urusannya. Sasuke itu kekasihnya. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling Naruto kasihi, orang pertama yang mengakui eksistensi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan anak yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki siapapun. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke orang terpenting dalam hidup Naruto.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, tersenyum canggung. "Kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan membereskan ini semua." Bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto merapikan meja makan dari piring kotor bekas sarapan Sasuke barusan, membawanya ke _dishwashes_. Naruto menghindari Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa.

Setidaknya sampai Sasuke benar-benar tidak membutuhkan Naruto lagi, Uzumaki Naruto akan pergi dari kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke memasukan kedua telapak tangannya pada kantung _coat_nya, berusaha menghindari tangannya dari udara dingin yang menusuk.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang membenci musim dingin ataupun membenci salju yang sekarang mulai turun di langit Konoha. Namun bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetaplah manusia, dia bukanlah orang yang kebal akan hawa dingin meskipun orang-orang menjuluki sang Uchiha bungsu ini dengan julukan _Ice Prince_. Sialnya, Sasuke lupa memakai syal dan sarung tangan. Hanya memakai _coat_ yang melindungi tubuh di balik kemejanya.

Sasuke membersihkan butiran salju yang mengotori _coat_nya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah _cafe_ tempat dimana Sasuke mengajak Naruto bertemu.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya melihat Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya dan mengambil duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, Naruto tahu ini disebabkan oleh udara musim dingin.

"Kau bodoh, hah?" bentak Naruto. "Tidak memakai syal, bahkan sarung tanganmu padahal jelas-jelas di luar turun salju! Kemana pikiranmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Duduklah, Naruto." _Onyx_ itu menatap Naruto tajam. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Naruto memilih menuruti perintah Sasuke. _Sapphire_nya menatap nanar Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang kedinginan. Naruto bisa menangkap tubuh tegap Sasuke yang—sedikit—gemetar. "Minumlah dulu, Sasuke." Naruto menyodorkan _hot chocolate_ yang beberapa saat lalu ia pesan.

"Aku kesini ingin bicara denganmu, bukan untuk minum cokelat panas milikmu." Sasuke menekankan kembali tujuannya iangin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas maklum akan sikap kekasihnya. "Aku tahu." Pemuda manis itu memberikan senyumannya pada Sasuke. Senyuman lirih. "Minumlah terlebih dahulu, kau kedinginan." Telapak tangan berwarna tan itu menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke, berusaha membagi kehangatan dengan pemuda raven di hadapannya.

Bohong jika Sasuke tidak menyukai perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Bohong jika Sasuke tidak merasa nyaman ketika Naruto mencurahkan semua perhatiannya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menikmati semua ini, namun ia tahu satu hal yang terpenting tentang hubungan mereka—

_Ini sebuah kesalahan_.

Menarik tanggannya yang Naruto genggam, Sasuke menatap sang _blonde_ dengan tatapan serius. "Sakura telah kembali." Ujarnya. "Ia sudah kembali ke Konoha."

Naruto menundukan wajahnya sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyum. "Bagus bukan jika Sakura telah kembali?" Naruto seolah memberikan pertanyaan kembali pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik. Sangat baik." Jawab Sasuke langsung. "Dan aku masih mencintai Sakura."

Naruto meringis dalam hatinya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah luar, melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Terlihat begitu indah, namun dingin.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Naruto tidak ingin menjawab pernyataan dari Sasuke—lebih tepatnya tidak ingin. Karena Naruto tahu setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Pada ikatannya dengan Sasuke.

_Sebentar saja_, _biarkan seperti ini_. _Tetap bersama Sasuke_, _walau dalam diam_.

"Kau sadar bukan bahwa hubungan ini tidak wajar?" Akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa waktu lalu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan udara memenuhi paru-parunya, menghembuskannya dengan lembut. Sadar. Naruto sangat sadar akan kesalahan dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tetap saja manusia, dia ingin merasakan sebuah kebahagian dengan orang yang dicintainya? Walaupun orang yang ia cintai tidak mencintainya sekalipun. Walaupun cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. _Sapphire_ itu menatap tepat kedalam _onyx_ Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Tertawa dalam hati. Sampai kapan pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu berperan _sok _tegar. _Bukankah hal itu melelahkan_, _Naruto_? "Hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan aku—masih—mencintai Sakura. Kau tahu artinya itu?"

Sasuke menangkap senyuman di bibir tipis Naruto. Senyum yang terukir di bibir yang pernah ia cium itu tidak bisa menipunya. Senyum yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik, namun Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab ini," Naruto memantapkan hatinya, bersiap menerima jawaban dari Sasuke akan pertanyaannya. "Kau—tidak membutuhkanku atau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Keduanya sama saja." Jawab Sasuke mantap. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu dan tidak menginginkanmu. Yang aku butuhkan dan yang aku inginkan hanya Sakura. Aku sadar ini sejak lama."

Harusnya Naruto tahu ini—tidak, Naruto memang tahu apa yang akan Sasuke jawab. Hanya saja, ia ingin memastikan. Memastikan masih adakah kesempatan untuknya.

_Jika kau masih menginginkanku, aku akan tetap tinggal. Jika kau masih membutuhkanku, aku akan melihatmu dari kejauhan dan berusaha membantumu tanpa kau ketahui. Jika kau tidak menginginkanku dan tidak membutuhkanku—_

_Aku akan berdiri disana, jauh dari jarak pandangmu tanpa akan mengusikmu._

"Lakukan, Sasuke—" lirihnya. "—semua yang ingin kau lakukan. Lakukanlah, ini semua berakhir." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, menundukan tubuhnya di hadapan Sasuke. "Terimakasih telah menghabiskan waktumu selama lima bulan ini bersamaku. Maaf selama ini aku tidak—pernah—bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik di matamu."

Baru genap enam langkah Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, pemuda itu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Pemuda dengan iris mata _sapphire_ itu kembali menghampiri Sasuke, melepas _syal_ berwarna jingga yang ia kenakan, begitu pula dengan sarung tangannya, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ambil ini, Sasuke. Kau bisa kedinginan seperti tadi."Menunggu beberapa lama tetap tidak ada respon dari sang raven. Naruto menghela nafas, meletakan begitu saja di atas meja. "Kau ini betul-betul keras kepala."

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali meninggalkan Sasuke. Mati-matian Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menengok lagi ke belakang—melihat Sasuke. Namun pertahanan dirinya gagal. Ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sasuke yang tetap terdiam. Sorot mata Sasuke menatapnya tajam, lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya. Naruto mengela nafas kembali, tangannya mengepal, ia mengulum senyum pahit pada Sasuke. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Sasuke."

Perasaannya kepada Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan. Cintanya kepada Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bukankah tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam kesalahan?

.

.

Naruto melangkah gontai di tengah turunnya salju. Tidak lagi mengenakan _syal_ dan sarung tangannya yang bisa mencegahnya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk. Berusaha menulikan dan tidak peduli akan bisikan orang-orang dan tatapan mereka yang berkata bahwa Naruto adalah anak muda depresi yang berusaha mati di tengah hujan salju.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat jalanan yang tidak asing baginya tertutupi salju. Jalan ini, jalan menuju ke tempat tinggal kecilnya. Merasa malas kembali ke rumah, Naruto berdiam diri di jalan itu. Ia tidak peduli, _toh_ tidak ada orang dan kendaraan yang lewat sini. Hanya Naruto yang cukup nekat berdiam diri di tengah hujan salju.

Salju itu terlihat indah, namun dingin, dan menyakitkan. Naruto tidak bisa membedakan rasa nyilu yang menjalari tubuhnya karena salju yang berjatuhan mengenai tubuhnya atau karena Sasuke.

_Hubungan ini salah_.

Naruto meringis, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Jika salah, mengapa Sasuke menerimanya? Lalu siapa yang harus Naruto salahkan? Jika perasaan ini salah, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini?

Jika Naruto bisa memilih, Naruto juga tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria. Jika Naruto bisa memilih, ia akan memilih jatuh cinta dengan wanita, sehingga tidak ada yang salah.

Naruto terisak. Walau ia pria sekalipun, walau dikatakan pria tidak boleh menangis, tidak ada salahnya Naruto menangis untuk saat ini kan? Menangisi suatu cinta yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan karena cintanya adalah kesalahan, karena—mantan—kekasihnya mencintai seorang wanita.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto segera menoleh kebelakang, mendengar suara yang asing di telingannya. "Hei, kau sangat pucat!"

Naruto menatap pemuda asing di hadapannya sendu. Tidak begitu jelas terlihat siapa pemuda itu, pandangannya tertutup air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Salah. Perasaan ini sebuah kesalahan."

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto bingung. "Biar aku antar pulang. Tidak baik berada di tengah hujan salju begini."

"Hubungan ini salah. Perasaan ini salah. Namun aku tidak mengerti, jika ini semua salah mengapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini?" Naruto terus meracau diiringi dengan isakan, tanpa peduli pemuda di hadapannya siapa. Tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan. Sepertinya Naruto telah sampai batasnya.

Jika ini sebuah kesalahan, tidak bisakah Naruto menikmati perasaannya pada Sasuke?

.

.

Sesosok pemuda raven menghampiri sesosok pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya sejak kemarin sore. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menaruh baskom kecil berisikan kain dan air es di nakas.

Tangannya menyingkap helaian poni Naruto, menaruh telapak tangannya di kening sang pemuda pirang—mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto. Tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar ketika mengetahui bahwa demam si pirang sudah reda.

Sang raven mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, membisikan sesuatu pada pemuda yang masih terlelap. "Pagi, Naruto." Bisiknya lirih tanpa berniat membangunkan si pirang. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, dasar bodoh."

Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati wajah tidur Naruto yang menarik baginya. _Sungguh polos dan tanpa beban_.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Naruto menangis. Pemuda pirang yang kini tengah tertidur di ranjangnya menangis kemarin di tengah hujan salju. Entah karena apa, pemuda raven yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto ini tahu bahwa masalah itu pasti sulit untuk Naruto—mengingat bahwa Naruto bukanlah laki-laki yang cengeng, ia tahu itu.

_Salah. Perasaan ini sebuah kesalahan_.

Teringat kembali akan racauan Naruto kemarin. Apa yang salah? Mengapa perasaan bisa salah? Pemuda itu terus berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Naruto," tangan pemuda itu mengelus pipi gempal Naruto yang dihiasi tanda lahir yang unik. "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

"Ungh.." pemuda raven itu tersentak mendengar erangan dari Naruto, dengan refleks menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Naruto.

Iris _sapphire_ itu terbuka, matanya masih memandang kosong belum sadar akan sekitarnya. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya, menyandar pada kepala dipan.

Tersentak. Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Seingatnya ia berdiri dan meracau layaknya orang gila di tengah hujan salju dan jalanan menuju _flat_nya yang sepi. Tapi kini dia berada di kasur nyaman—lebih nyaman dari kasur tempat tinggalnya—dan Naruto merasa ada yang salah.

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Tempat yang asing. Mungkinkah ia di culik? Siapa yang mau menculik anak yatim piatu seperti Naruto yang tidak punya apa-apa. Pandangannya berhenti pada pemuda bersurai raven yang terduduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikannya. Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Kau—" Naruto meneliti wajah pemuda itu. "—siapa?"

Pemuda itu tertawa melihat reaksi dari Naruto yang tampak seperti hantu. Melihat tidak adanya jawaban, Naruto merenggut kesal. "Maaf, maaf. Wajahmu lucu sekali seperti baru melihat hantu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Bagaimana tidak kaget aku melihat seorang yang—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "—tampak mirip denganku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Menma." Ujarnya. Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Menma. Namaku Namikaze Menma."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya. "Salam kenal, Menma-san."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu itu adalah Naruto." Naruto menatap Menma bingung. Menma menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel apapun. Menma saja cukup, Naruto."

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku? Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu bukan?" tanya Naruto heran. Naruto cukup takut, berpikir bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah stalker.

"Aku pernah satu sekolah denganmu, ketika kita masih berada di Menengah Atas." Jelas Menma menyadari pandangan ketakutan dari Naruto. "Yah, kita bukan teman sekelas. Tapi hampir satu sekolah tahu Uzumaki Naruto. Murid beasiswa yang berisik dan biang onar itu, haha."

Naruto merenggut kesal. "Hei, aku bukan biang onar!" sanggah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan Menma dengan penuh tanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Menma. Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?"

"Kau itu anak bodoh yang berdiri mematung di tengah hujan salju." Ujar Menma dengan nada mengejek. "Lalu kau meracau dan pingsan. Untung saja aku menemukanmu. Jika tidak kau akan mati kedinginan disana sebagai orang bodoh. Dan, _tadaa_, kau ada di tempat tinggalku."

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh!" protes Naruto. "Dan kau mera—maksudku membantuku hingga aku sadar?"

Menma terkekeh. "Tubuhmu panas sekali semalaman, ditambah kau menggigil. Aku panik dan ingin membawamu ke Rumah Sakit tadinya. Tapi mengingat di luar hujan salju di tambah aku tidak memiliki kendaraan apapun jadi aku mengurusmu disini saja, maaf ya."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Naruto melihat Menma yang menunjukan wajah menyesal. "Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu." Naruto menundukan wajahnya tanda menyesal. "Terimakasih."

Menma menepuk pundak Naruto. "Bukan masalah besar kok." Menma tersenyum. "Tapi—kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

Naruto terdiam. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Menma. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Dia dan Sasuke. Semuanya sudah berakhir, Naruto dan Sasuke bukan lagi sepasang kekasih—toh dari awal hanya Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya, tidak dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menyingkap _bedcover_ yang menutupi bagian kakinya, beranjak dari tempat tidur nyaman milik Menma, membuat sang tuan rumah terkejut akan tindakan Naruto. "Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

Naruto berdiri di hadapan Menma, menatap Menma dengan tatapan—berpura-pura—bingung. "Kau bertanya aku mau kemana? Tentu saja aku ingin pulang ke rumahku."

Menma menghela nafas. "Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman akan pertanyaanku." Ucap Menma menyesal. "Setidaknya kau sarapan dulu disini."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok. Terimakasih Menma." Naruto tersenyum menanggapi Menma. Mata _sapphire_nya menatap _sapphire_ milik Menma. "Hei, kau—umm, menggantikan pakaianku ya?"

Menma tersentak. Lucu juga sebetulnya Naruto baru sadar jika pakaian yang dikenakannya—_shirt_ yang agak kebesaran dan celana _training_—adalah milik Menma. "Iya. Pakaianmu sedang aku jemur. Mau kau ambil? Tapi aku rasa belum kering."

"Kau tidak berbuat apa-apa, kan?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Menma tersentak. Naruto yang melihat Menma menjadi gugup sendiri. "A—ah, lupakan, lupakan! Maaf ya." Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf.

Menma berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. Senyuman jahil tersungging di bibir Menma. "Mungkin—" menggantungkan kalimat. "—aku telah berbuat sesuatu, padamu?"

"Eh?" wajah Naruto memerah malu. "Kau bercanda!"

"Haha! Wajahmu merah sekali." Menma tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo aku antarkan ke pintu depan jika kau menolak tawaran sarapan bersama."

"Kau—menyebalkan!" Naruto memukul bahu Menma, membuat Menma—berpura-pura—merintih kesakitan. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju kearah pintu depan diiringi obrolan kecil.

"Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu." Naruto membungkuk. "Terimakasih, Menma."

Menma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak rela. Sejujurnya, Menma tidak ingin pemuda berparas yang hampir persis dengannya ini berpamitan secepat ini. "Kau—" Menma memandang _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Maksudku, kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Tentu saja! Aku akan mengembalikan bajumu." Naruto menunjuk baju yang di kenakannya. "Dan mengambil baju milikku."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat pemuda dengan surai raven itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu kalau begitu."

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mata sapphirenya beralih ke jalanan yang di tutupi salju.

_Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke pagi ini_. Semoga baik-baik saja.

.

.

**To be Continued**


End file.
